


Hunger

by NeugearHatiwelt



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood Drinking, Brotherly Love, It´s literally two in the morning, What am I doing, World End and Lawless are the best brothers, You may or may not read this as World End/Lawless, like seriously, mentions of throwing up, they are perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeugearHatiwelt/pseuds/NeugearHatiwelt
Summary: World End is hungry. That´s normal. He is 'gluttony', after all. He just wishes it didn´t hurt so bad.
Kudos: 14





	Hunger

World End rarely drank blood.

He was not the servamp of gluttony for nothing, of course, and though his hunger could be calmed by burgers and fries, drinking a sip of blood, or two, or three, was another pleasure all together. Still, he took to ignoring his thirst - he loved food, anyway, and as long as he had some, he was content. He didn´t need anything else. Not anymore.

In his young days, his hunger was much worse. He´d be always hungry but couldn´t keep food down, stuffing his mouth with bread and meat at every chance just to throw it all up again minutes later, leaving his stomach hurting from hunger once more. 

Blood was the only thing he could keep down for longer than minutes, was the only thing that could calm his raging hunger, but unlike brother greed, he was hesitant to hunt for humans to drink from. He´d try, he´d really try, stalking on unsuspecting humans, but in the end, he´d always return thirsty. 

"I can´t hurt a woman."  
"I can´t hurt a child."  
"I can´t hurt the elderly."

There were a hundred reasons for World End not to go through with his plans, a thousand excuses to tell brother greed whenever he asked to go out hunting with him. Perhaps he just didn´t want to hurt anyone.

Lawless didn´t understand. He wasn´t a killer, (not back then, World End thought sadly, not before that happened) but when he was thirsty, he didn´t mind hurting a few humans to satisfy his cravings.

Being the younger two of the bunch, World End and Lawless struggled more with their thirst. Sister wrath and brother envy would not go hunting, living off of the bit of blood that their father would offer them in exchange for help with chores, and brother sloth just didn´t drink blood at all. 

World End knew that what litte blood their father offered wouldn´t be nearly enough to satisfy his thirst, so he usually didn´t bother with offering his help with the chores. It was much more fun to play with Lawless, after all.

One day, he tried to do it like his oldest brother, Sleepy Ash, and just... stop. He didn´t make it for long - after just a few hours, he found himself in Lawless´ arms once again, fangs sunk into the tender flesh of his neck.

Lawless´ blood was sweet and rich and eased the hunger pains, put the servamp to rest for once. He fell asleep in his brothers arms that night.

Over the years, eating became easier. He didn´t throw up as often anymore, and for the first time in his life, the servamp of gluttony found pleasure in his sin.

He was cautious, at first. Took only a few bites, despite his body screaming at him to eat more, more, more.  
When he realized that it was okay, that he wouldn´t have to be this hungry ever again...  
He cried.

He´d never admit this, of course - he was a grown man, after all, and men never cried - but Lawless made sure to keep him from forgetting it even a thousand years later.

"I can eat!" He told Lawless, eyes still red from crying.  
"You can." His older brother smiled at him warmly and was promptly pulled into a big bear hug.

World End rarely drank blood, but when he did, it brought back memories, both good and bad.

Memories of Sleepy Ash, who took to living with his thirst.

Memories of Doubt Doubt and The Mother, eager to assist their father for his blood - and of Old Child, who was to prideful to work for his rewards.

Memories of all the eves that had come and gone. He didn´t remember their names or faces that well anymore, but the taste of their blood still seemed to linger on his tongue.

Memories of Lawless who was there for him since the day he was turned, 

Memories of the only family he ever had.


End file.
